explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If Tablets were Added to Minecraft
'''If Tablets were Added to Minecraft '''is a video made by ExplodingTNT's Channel. Inside of this video, we will find out if tablets where added to Minecraft. Description So many people these days use tablets to play games, watch videos, and so much more! They have become more and more popular every year... so what would it be like if the owners of Minecraft decided to add these tablets into the game of Minecraft? What would go wrong, right? Plot Notch is thinking what do to, until Jeb says that Steve was bored, and he is collecting dirt. But after 48 hours, he will quit minecraft. Notch doesn't care about this, And Jeb said that to add a update. But it goes to his deadbush. Notch's deadbush said that he was bored and Jeb says that something that everyone loves. To the Minecraft Stage, Notch says "Welcome children of Minecraft" and a duck on the stage said that he's not a child. Then he said that everyone loves. One girl said that toilets would be added, but he kills her. And it reveals a Tablet for example. She asked that what is a tablet does? You can watch videos or Play games on it. But thats all that he will say. Tablets was a success for Minecraft. But notch wonder what they doing on the tablet. He wonders what that kid is doing. But the kid never hears him. So, notch looked by himself and he was SHOCKED to see that the kid is playing ROBLOX. So as everyone on the tablet. One cake-skin guy said that the ROBLOX update is cool. Notch goes to The "i give up" Hole. Failboat goes to Purple Shep's Side and gives him a gift. Purple shep wanted to know what is this, and it's an tablet. Failboat needs to go for a while and Purple Shep stares at the tablet, until it thinks its a cellphone. He uses to order Pizzas and Toasters, and it didn't work because the Shep wasn't hanging out of the phone. It said many times until he was annoyed, because you can't call people in Minecraft. Shep seem not care about this and a guy kills Failboat, to order a Pizza. ExplodingTNT was excited because it was playing ROBLOX in Minecraft.Then notch kills him with a minigun because Notch hates ROBLOX. 2 Pink Sheep Fans are on tablet and it said that update is awesome. One Sheep Fan said that's the TNT's part, And it was their favorite part of the video. 2 Pink Sheep Fans drops the tablet and it will see what video they where watching. But it was really a Pink Sheep video, not a ExplodingTNT video. After Pink wins, TNT uses the /kill command. ExplodingTNT wants to know what Failboat is doing, but he said wait that he is doing something special. Then It was already done and he said he's playing Minecraft in Minecraft. TNT grabs the Tablet. Then it got SHOCKED that this thing is Minecraft in Minecraft in Minecraft in Minecraft in Minecraft in Minecraft.... Because it was playing multiple tablets at once. That was Mineception. Trivia * A Prequel of this video existed. It's called "If Phones were Added to Minecraft". Category:Videos